Vortioxetine is disclosed as Example 1e in WO 2003/029232 A1 and is described as being prepared analogously to Example 1. The process used to prepare Example 1 involves the preparation of 1-(2-((2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)thio)phenyl)piperazine on a solid polystyrene support, followed by decomplexation using visible light irradiation, and purification by preparative LC-MS and ion-exchange chromatography. The overall yield for the preparation of vortioxetine is described as 17%.
Several alternative palladium catalyzed processes for the preparation of vortioxetine are described in Examples 17 to 25 of WO 2007/144005 A1. These processes describe the preparation of vortioxetine from 2,4-dimethylthiophenol and 2-bromoiodobenzene (or 1,2-dibromobenzene) starting materials via a 1-(2-bromo-phenylsulfanyl)-2,4-dimethyl-benzene intermediate. Each of these processes involves the use of a palladium catalyst and a phosphine ligand.
The preparation of vortioxetine is also described by Bang-Andersen et al. in J. Med. Chem. (2011), Vol. 54, 3206-3221. Here, in a first step, tert-butyl 4-(2-bromophenyl)piperazine-1-carboxylate intermediate is prepared from Boc-piperazine and 2-bromoiodobenzene in a palladium catalyzed coupling reaction. tert-Butyl 4-(2-bromophenyl)piperazine-1-carboxylate is then reacted with 2,4-dimethylthiophenol, again in the presence of palladium catalyst and a phosphine ligand, to provide Boc-protected vortioxetine. In the final step, vortioxetine is deprotected using hydrochloric acid to give vortioxetine hydrochloride.
Each of the above processes has disadvantages. The process described in WO 2003/029232 is low yielding and unsuitable for the large scale production of vortioxetine, whereas the processes described in WO 2007/144005 A1 and by Bang-Andersen et al. require the use of expensive starting materials, palladium catalyst and phosphine ligand. In addition, the toxicity of palladium is well known, Liu et al. Toxicity of Palladium, Toxicology Letters, 4 (1979) 469-473, and the European Medicines Agency's Guideline on the Specification for Residues of Metal Catalysts sets clear limits on the permitted daily exposure to palladium arising from palladium residue within drug substances, www.ema.europa.eu.
Thus it would be desirable to avoid the use of a palladium catalyst in the synthesis of vortioxetine and the subsequent purification steps required to remove palladium residue from the final pharmaceutical product.